The Fate Chronicles: Book One: Crystal
by MissingExodus
Summary: Duel Academia was a perfectly normal, sane school. Key word: was. That all changed when a group of new students enter the Academia, and a battle between Destiny and Fate is about to tear the place apart...
1. Roku Meets Rachel

Hi, I'm back! This was "The Kaiser and the Lamb", but I have taken it down, reformatted it and even given it a whole new title. When I first posted this, I was still inexperienced and quickly lost interest as I got better. So now I've decided to redo this story.

If you flame, I will simply ignore it. Flames are wrong. If you want, give me some pointers. AKA constructive criticism. Far too many times, all I see are a bunch of flames that only show that the flamer needs to go change their tampon. I'd rather not go through the whole "some-dumbass-flames-and-I-have-to-remind-them-about-the-AN-at-the-start-of-the-story" routine. It's stupid, it's boring, and it's a complete waste of my time. Remember, if you can't say anything nice, then don't review my story.

That said, this is more than likely going to end up being somewhat to totally AU. I am a freshman with dial-up. There is no such thing as high-speed where I live and I have absolutely no way of driving to 150 some-odd miles needed to reach a place with high speed. I also have not seen very many Season 1 episodes, and missed several of Season 2. So don't flame me about the chronological order, as I will ignore you and move on with my life.

One final note, this is a story with several OCs in it, and there will be canonOC romance. Also, this story contains religious themes and possibly darker themes (i.e. character death, insanity, suicide, etc.) later on in the series. This is not intended to be a happy story filled with rainbows and butterflies and unicorns, nor is it intended to be a dark story filled with death and drugs and abuse. Everything in this story will be as realistic as I can get it. Don't expect a happy ending, cause I don't really believe in those, but don't expect a dark ending, either. The ending only depends on the mood I get the story into.

Disclaimer: I, MissingExodus, claim no ownership of Yu-Gi-OH! GX or anything associated with it. Nor do I claim ownership over any products mentioned or songs featured here. The only thing I do claim ownership of are any characters you don't recognize unless I say anything different. Thank you and enjoy the story.

* * *

"The LORD is my shepherd, I shall not be in want. He makes me lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside quiet waters, he restores my soul. He guides me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me…" 

The voice of Pastor McCarthy faded away as Rachel stared at the two local men who closed the coffin lid shut and lowered down into the cold earth. She watched as they then filled in the grave. Pastor McCarthy recited a few more prayers and then the service was over. The people filed out of Mound Prairie Cemetery, soon leaving only the Munson family.

Rachel walked up to the gravestone and read it carefully until she had it memorized.

**Alexia Roth Munson**

**December 20, 1985-June 10, 2016**

**A loving mother, daughter, sister, aunt, friend, and wife**

**Her memory shall never be forgotten**

She ran her fingertips over the new, polished red marble headstone. The words were meant to be comforting, but they sounded mechanic; as if spoken by someone who only pitied the family.

Rachel shivered slightly as the late autumn wind blew her jet-black hair around her head and nipping at her exposed flesh. She zipped up her puffy, lavender-colored winter jacket and looked around. The sunset was almost over, and the skies where fading to the nighttime blue-black that was her favorite color. Shadows swept over the land, transforming it into something that Rachel found both beautiful and horrifying at the same time.

"Rae?"

The aforementioned girl turned around to see Kyle Thompson, a good friend of hers, looking at her with a worried expression. Rachel smiled at him; the worried expression on Kyle's face deepened, telling Rachel that it a sad, knowing smile. The kind she usually gave when tragedies occurred.

"Yeah, Kyle?"

"Your uncle and cousins went back home already. It was too painful for Mr. Munson to stay. You know, seeing as he just lost his wife and all."

Rachel nodded; her uncle was always the strong one, but Rachel was the one who kept him strong when her aunt wasn't there.

"He asked me to give you a ride home. You ready to go?"

"Sure, thanks Kyle. Lets go."

* * *

The next morning, Rachel woke up and groaned as she looked at her alarm clock. It was 9:45 in the morning. With a groan, Rachel hoisted herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She found that she had bags under her eyes and, after a quick shower and getting dressed (today she was wearing a nice yellow dress that was somewhat form-fitting and a short blue cotton jacket.), applied make-up to lessen its appearance. 

"Rachy?"

Rachel turned around to see her 4-year-old little cousin Elizabeth (although everyone called her Bethy) standing in the doorway in her nightgown, holding her stuffed octopus that she's had since she was two, and rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, Bethy? What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dweam."

"Oh, don't you worry about sweetie. Come here."

Bethy walked over to her 14-year-old cousin. Rachel picked up the little girl and positioned her so Bethy was sitting sideways on her hip.

"Now, do you want to tell me about it?"

Bethy shook her head, "I don't remember anything about it."

"That's okay, honey. It'll be all right. I have bad dreams too and I can't remember anything about them when I wake up."

"Daddy says you used to have very bad dreams. He said you'd wake up screaming and you wouldn't know what you're screaming about."

Rachel smiled and nodded, "That's right. But I talked to someone I trusted and was able to stop having them. Don't worry, Bethy. Bad dreams are normal."

Rachel set Bethy down as they entered the kitchen. She walked over and kissed her uncle and went to get some cereal.

"Morning, Uncle Rick!"

"Morning, Rachel. How are you?"

"Great. We're just about to move into a foreign country! I'm really excited."

Rachel conveniently "forgot" to mention that her old nightmares were starting to make a comeback.

* * *

As the family boarded the plane a few hours later, Rachel pulled out her cell phone and spoke with her grandmother. 

"_Well, granddaughter, I will look up on the return of your nightmares. Write down any little bit you remember."_

"Okay, Grams. I will."

"_That is 'grandmother' to you, young lady."_

"Oh, sorry, _grandmother_."

"_I certainly hope so. I also hope that your manners have improved the next we speak. I will speak to you when I have discovered exactly why these nightmares plague you once more. Let us just pray that I am not too late."_

"Thank-you, grandmother. I will await that call."

Rachel folded up her cell and put it in her backpack pocket as she rolled her eyes. Her grandmother was always so weird. Unfortunately, the promised call _would _come too late; one year too late.

* * *

The next day, Rachel found herself outside exploring her new home. Really, Domino City wasn't that a bad of place once you got the hang of it. All you had to do was get the fact that you weren't in America anymore. Rachel was silently thanking God that she knew Japanese thanks to an exchange-student friend of hers. 

It was getting to be about time for her to get home, so Rachel decided to hurry as fast as she could. About half-way home, Rachel ran into someone also run at top-speed.

"Oof!"

"Hey, watch it!"

The two looked at each other and time froze.

It was a boy. He had messy brown hair and matching eyes that reminded her of hot chocolate. The boy wore a pair of blue jeans and on a black shirt with a gray jacket over it. He stood up and offered to help her up.

"Hey, sorry about that. I should've watched where I was going. I'm Mitsu, by the way. Mitsu Roku. "

"I'm Roth Rachel."

"American, huh?"

"Yeah."

"You know someone by the name of Forster Danielle?"

"Dani? Of course I know her! We were best friends before she moved to Canada due to her dad's promotion."

"She's in my class. Said she moved from Greece."

"Well, her family did move around a lot…"

Roku looked at his watch. "Oh, man! I've got'a be home in 3 minutes and my house is 10 minutes from here!"

"Then you'd better get going."

"See you tomorrow?"

"I think so, but it's Saturday…oh, that's right. Half day. Yeah, I guess I see you tomorrow."

"All right then. See you tomorrow, Somers-chan!"

Rachel simply nodded and resumed heading home.

* * *

The next day, Rachel was introduced into Roku and Dani's homeroom. 

Up in the heavens, Destiny screamed and Fate smiled.


	2. Welcome to Duel Academia!

**Hello and welcome back! Just so you know, the first few chapters aren't going to have too much action. So don't chew me out if that's not your style. I have my reasons and you'll just have to be patient and wait. Also, if you don't like the story, here's a novel idea: STOP READING IT! Honestly, it's not that hard. Don't flame, as they are pointless and waste both your time and mine. If you have an idea on how I can improve, and it DOESN'T include profanity every other word, PM me and I'll listen. Thank you, and now enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: MissingExodus does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or anything else for that matter other than the plot and her OCs. Do not sue as she has admitted this and receives no payment for her work other than the enjoyment of writing. All Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters and settings are copyright Kazuki Takahashi. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Duel Academia!

"You got your deck?"

"Yes Uncle Rick."

"Cell phone?"

"Yes Uncle Rick."

"Underwear?"

_Twitch, twitch._

"UNCLE RICK!"

Rick Munson chuckled as his niece turned a shade of red that would put a tomato to shame.

The 15-year-old had been accepted into Duel Academia, said to be the best dueling school on the planet. What's more, she made Obelisk, the best dorm on campus. That seemed like a pretty big accomplishment until Rick found out that Obelisk Blue was the only dorm that could accommodate women.

"Well, Rae, I'd say you're all set to go."

Rick's 10-year-old son Alan walked into the kitchen, hazel eyes trained on his Game Boy. He paused his game and looked at his step-cousin. A big, sly grin covered his freckled face.

"Geez, Rae. What on God's green earth was Kaiba-san _thinking_ when he made those uniforms?"

"When you figure that one out, let me know," Rachel said, not missing a beat as she checked over her drawstring bag.

She closed the bag and put it over her shoulders.

"Have Roku-kun and Dani-chan arrived yet?"

"We're right here, takaramono," Roku Mitsu said as he and another girl walked into the kitchen.

Roku was wearing the Osiris Red uniform. He picked an apple out of the fruit bowl and bit into it. His companion wore the Obelisk girls' uniform as well. The female Obelisk looked straight ahead with clouded jade green eyes, a black backpack over her shoulders.

"You ready, Rae-chan?"

Rachel nodded to her blind friend, "Yep."

She adjusted the straps of her drawstring and picked up her luggage.

"Well? Let's get going."

"Wait, Rwachy," a sleepy voice said from the kitchen door.

The group turned to see a little girl in a pink nightgown holding an old teddy bear. She had something in her little fist. This was Rick's 5-year-old daughter Elizabeth, called Bethy by the majority of the family. Bethy walked over to her cousin and opened her hand, revealing a little shell bracelet. Rachel gasped in amazement and kneeled so she was at the same level.

"Bethy, did you make this?"

The little girl nodded, "I made it all by myself. I wanted to give it to you, Rwachy."

Rachel smiled and hugged the little girl.

"Thanks, Bethy."

The elder female slipped the bracelet on her left wrist, "I'll wear this all the time. It'll be my good luck charm. Thanks again!"

Rachel hugged Bethy again and stood up.

"Bye, sweetie. See you at Christmas."

The trio left the kitchen. Rachel turned and waved good-bye to her family. It was the last time she would see them for the next few months.

* * *

On the plane, Rachel set her drawstring bag down and leaned forward to see Roku.

"Roku-kun, I can't believe you only made Osiris. You should've been able to make Ra Yellow, or even Obelisk Blue."

Roku leaned forward and grinned at his raven-haired friend, "Yeah, well what's done is done. Besides, I've heard that Ra and Obelisk have some pretty stuck up people."

Rachel glared and Dani closed her eyes and snapped her book shut. Roku waved his hands in front of his face as he tried to rectify his mistake.

"I didn't mean you guys! I know you're not stuck up! Other people might be, that's all I'm saying!"

Dani breathed deeply, "Roku-kun, shut up before I'm forced to beat you within an inch of your life."

Roku stuck his tongue out at the blind Obelisk and sank back into his seat. He knew Dani wouldn't do anything more than punch him once in the shoulder. He absentmindedly rubbed his shoulder, remembering the excellent aim she had despite her blindness.

* * *

The two Obelisks stepped onto the island and Dani groaned. She took off her socks and shoes and packed them away in her backpack. Dani then stomped on the pavement and stood silently for a moment.

"All right. Let's go."

"Wait, where's Roku?"

"Takaramono! Dani! Come over here!"

Dani growled slightly, "When we get over there, I'm going to kill him. He knows that the vibrations I use don't come in very clear on pavement."

Rachel smiled and laughed slightly as the two girls made their way over to their Osiris friend.

"Guys, this is Yuki Judai and Marufuji Sho."

"Hi," Rachel said brightly with a smile as she waved a bit, "I'm Roth Rachel."

"Nice to meet ya," the boy with orange-brown hair said.

"Likewise."

"Forester Danielle, but call me Dani or you're dead," Dani said as she rubbed the soles of her feet to cool them down.

"Damn, didn't think the pavement would be so hot."

"Why don't you just put on your shoes?" the shorter blue haired boy, Marufuji Sho, squeaked timidly.

"I'm blind. The vibrations are for me what light is for you. It's my way of seeing the world. And before you ask, I know someone who sells dueling cards written in Braille. They cost a fortune, but my brother helped me out."

"Takaramono, shouldn't you two be heading for the Obelisks?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah. Come on, Dani-chan. Bye you guys!"

Judai looked at Roku.

"Does she know you call her 'treasure'?"

* * *

Rachel and Dani walked for the Obelisks.

"Say, Dani-chan, have you noticed that there are no female Osirises or Ras?"

Dani kept quiet for a moment, "Yeah, I have sorta noticed. Wonder why that is."

"No one knows but Kaiba-san."

"Knowing his ego? He probably did it so Obelisk would have the most students."

"Dani-chan! You don't even _know_ him!"

Dani glanced sideways, in the direction of Rachel's voice, "Motou-san does. According to him, Kaiba-san has an ego twice the size of the Eurasian landmass. I believe him; after all, aren't most rich guys snobby sonsabitches?"

Rachel sighed and shook her head, "How many rich guys have you met, Dani-chan?"

"I've met a couple here and there. I've been all over this world. Nearly got ran over once by a jackass in a limo back in Paris. Then the ass had the nerve to blame it all on me. I had been pushed into the street and he nearly killed me!"

Rachel laughed slightly at her friend's rant.

"Not all men are created equal, you know. Some are snobs, some are not that bad."

"Whatever, Rae-chan."

Rachel wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone. It was a girl with short, vivid red-orange hair that had a thin white ribbon tied around her head, laying overtop her bangs and under the rest of her hair. She had twinkling dark amber eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

The girl laughed, "No, the fault is all mine," she said in a thick Irish accent.

She held out her hand, "The name's name O'Malley. Annie O'Malley."

"I'm Rachel Roth."

"Danielle Forester, but call me Dani or you die."

"Great to meet cha!"

"Hey, Annie!"

Three girls ran up to the newly formed trio. One girl was short, about the same height as Sho, and had blood red hair and bright green eyes. Both features seemed odd yet perfect with her light brown skin, signifying Native American or Mexican descent. Another girl had black hair and coal black eyes. She appeared to be of Hispanic or Latino descent. The final girl was Caucasian. She, like Annie, had red orange hair, only hers was darker than Annie's. Forest green eyes peered shyly out from under neatly trimmed bangs and thick round specs. Like Annie, this girl had a white headband. The only difference was that this girl's was wider and wasn't tied like Annie's.

"Top o' the morning to ya, Sammy!"

The three new comers noticed Dani and Rachel.

"I'm Samantha Reedsdale, but everyone calls me Sammy. Well, everyone except Miss Technical over there," the redhead shot a glare at the other green eyed girl.

"I'm Annabelle Coleman," the girl said softly, her voice thick with a British accent.

"Mind if we call you Anna?" Dani asked, lightly tapping the ground with her foot.

Annabelle's head shot up, her eyes wide. "Uh…I…guess…"

Everyone looked at the silent member of the group.

"_Mi llamos_ Michaela Hernandez," she spoke, a Spanish accent evident in her voice.

Annie returned her attention to Rachel and Dani.

"Whereabouts are you from? I'm from Ireland, where the grass is green and so is everything else!"

Rachel giggled, "I'm from America originally, but I've spent the past year in Domino City."

"I was born in America, but I've crisscrossed the entire globe. My mother is a reporter and my father is a photographer. We spent the last few months in Japan. They gave me a choice between coming here or heading off with them to Nairobi. My big brother was already here and when my two best friends decided to come here, my choice is apparent," Dani replied, as if her answer explained everything about her.

"I was staying with my Grandmother on a Native American reservation when she passed away. My godfather was living in Kobe, so I was sent there. Now here I am," Sammy said with a small smile.

"I come from England. I attended a boarding school in London, and they decided to send a student here as an exchange program. I was the one chosen," Annabelle said shyly.

"I am from Spain. _Madre _thought it would be good for me to see another culture."

Rachel looked at the Spaniard.

"Mind if I call you Kay, or Kayla?"

Michaela shrugged, "I do not mind. _Hermano_ calls me such things all the time."

"Is this your first year?"

"No. I am in my second year here. _Madre_ said I should continue my schooling here. I do not mind. _Hermano_ is a third year here, so I am not alone."

"Oh. What do _madre _and_ hermano_ mean?"

"_Madre_ means mother and _hermano_ means brother.

"Oh."

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION GIRLS!"

The girls turned to see a woman with red hair and a lightning shaped bang on the right side of her face in an Obelisk uniform.

"That is Ayukawa Emi-san," Michaela said, "She is the Head Nurse as well as the Head of the Girls Dorm."

Ayukawa-san led the girls to their dormitory and ran through a few basic rules and regulations. The girls were then set loose to go to their dorm rooms and unpack.

"Don't forget, there's a welcome dinner at 6 o'clock tonight!" Ayukawa-san reminded them as the group dispersed.

"Rae-chan, who are your roommates?" Dani asked as she searched for her sheet of paper.

Rachel looked at the sheet. "Um…someone named Somers Renee and someone named Higurashi Tsuyu. What about you?"

Dani found her sheet and handed it over to Rachel.

"Says here you're rooming with two girls named Williams Ariana and Motou Areka."

Dani moved her head and eyes as if glancing around, "Seems like they have the freshmen, juniors, and seniors segregated pretty well. Michaela headed off for the East Wing with another group of girls."

* * *

Rachel hurried through the hallway of the West Wing she and other freshmen would call home during the year. Once again, she was paying no attention to where she was going and bumped into another person.

"Sorry!"

Rachel looked up and her eyes locked with eyes that mirrored her own. This girl could easily be her twin. The only difference between them was that the girl had cut her hair to form the shape of an upside-down "V", like the character Raven from 'Teen Titans'. A navy blue headband held her straight raven black hair back from her face.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, her own voice startling her and snapping them both out of their trance. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright, I wasn't either. I'm Renee, by the way. Renee Somers."

"Renee Somers? I'm Rachel Roth. I'm your roommate."

Renee blinked, then looked at her sheet. "Thought that said Ranko. Ah well. I guess I'm still grasping the written language. I can speak it just fine, but reading it is a nightmare. I actually have to _think_."

Rachel laughed at that statement.

"So, have you run into one Higurashi Tsuyu? Please tell me I read it right?"

"Yeah, you did. No, I haven't seen her yet. Oh well, she'll probably be at the room. Let's try to find it together."

"Great! Lets get going!"

The two girls took off to find their new home.

* * *

About an hour later…

"We're lost!" Renee said with exasperation in her voice.

"Excuse me…do you two, by any chance, happen to know where I can find Somers Renee and Roth Rachel?"

The duo turned to see a girl with waist-length wispy black hair and coco brown eyes.

"Are you Higurashi Tsuyu?"

"Yes…but how do you know my name?"

"We're Rachel and Renee, respectively." Rachel said.

"Well then, follow me."

* * *

"When you two didn't show up, I was worried you'd either gotten lost or couldn't come. So I went out looking for you."

The trio reached room A223. Tsuyu pulled out a room key and activated it. She opened the door and the girls stepped inside.

Rachel and Renee gasped; the room was huge!

"The seniors get their own rooms, so the North Wing is like twice as big. Juniors only have to room with one other person and us freshmen are crammed three to a room. Bathrooms are on the right. I call window side bed."

Rachel took the far bed and Renee took the middle one. The girls began to unpack.

"Rachel-chan—"

"You can all me Rae. All my friends do."

Tsuyu smiled; "Alright, Rae-chan. Where do you guys come from? I'm from Tokyo, Nerima district. My mother works as an animator and my father writes manga."

"America, but I was born in Egypt. I spent the last year in Japan."

"I was born in Egypt and grew up in America. I won a statewide competition for an exchange trip to here."

Silence filled the room. Rachel and Renee straightened up, blinking. Tsuyu was looking at her two roommates, blinking as well. The two girls turned and looked at each other.

"You were born in Egypt too?!"

"Yes, Alexandria."

"I was born in Alexandria too!"

Tsuyu looked at her watch.

"Yikes! Ten to 6! Guys, we got'a go!"

The girls quickly headed out.

* * *

The party was huge.

Rachel looked around. Dani, a girl with dull straw-colored hair and watery blue eyes, and another girl with black hair and blue eyes, who Rachel guessed were Dani's roommates, were talking with Annie, Sammy, Anna, and Michaela. Renee was with a group of girls Rachel hadn't met.

Three had long blonde hair, one had emerald eyes, one had gold eyes flecked with brown, and the other had indigo eyes. The girl with indigo eyes had her hair up in a ponytail and instead of wearing gloves; she wore a blue handkerchief around her right wrist and a silver chain with dog tags on it wrapped around her left wrist. A pink string with what appeared to be a little blue crystal sat at the base of her neck. Another girl had short, chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. She had a charm bracelet on her left wrist. Yet another girl had short red hair and misty gray eyes. The last girl had short black hair pulled into a loose ponytail by a red hairclip and salty blue eyes.

Renee looked and saw Rachel.

"Hey, Rae-chan! Come here! I want to introduce you to my friends."

Rachel got up and headed over.

"Here's my look-alike, guys. You know, the one I was talking about."

Renee grinned at Rachel.

"Rachel, this is Hale Katherine, Kate or Katie for short," she motioned to the emerald-eyed girl, "Tenjoin Asuka," the brown-flecked eyed blonde, "Morgan Catalyn, call her Cat or she'll kill you," that was the indigo-eyed blonde, "Stone Jasmine, Jazz for short," that was the brunette, "Makita Junko," the redhead, "and Hamaguchi Momoe," the black haired girl.

"I'm Roth Rachel."

"Yo, Rae-chan! Who are you talking to?"

Rachel turned to see Dani, Annie, Sammy, Anna, Michaela, and Dani's roommates heading for them.

Renee ran through introductions once more. Rachel introduced her friends. When she got to the last two members of the group, she paused.

"Sorry, I never caught your names…"

"It's alright. I'm Motou Areka," the black haired, blue-eyed girl answered, "And this is Williams Ariana."

"Hello," the pale blonde said, her voice soft and hardly audible amidst the loudness of the room.

"Katie-chan, Jazz-chan, and Cat-chan all second years."

"Really?" Sammy said, leaning forward sharply causing her blood red hair to bounce before her face.

That sparked a conversation between all the girls, except for Rachel and Asuka.

Rachel looked back and saw Asuka leaving. For a moment, Rachel pondered whether or not to ask where she was going. She finally decided against it as she watched the dishwater blonde slip outside. Following the other girl's example, Rachel snuck away from the loud party and into the cold night air.

* * *

The noise, still apparent, was faint now, and Rachel breathed deeply; she felt as though she hadn't breathed in a long time. Rachel could almost feel a heavy burden beginning to lift from her shoulders. Which was odd, as she had never felt this way before.

"Rae-chan, why are you alone out here? Yikes, kinda chilly."

Rachel turned to see Renee.

"Too much noise gives me a major headache."

"Oh. It's pretty cold tonight, considering it's barely autumn."

"Yeah."

"Say, Rachel?"

"Yes? What is it, Renee?"

"Do you get the feeling that something…_big_ is going to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like, not new-principle big, but save-the-world big?"

Rachel blinked and returned her gaze to the world. Silence passed between the two girls as Rachel considered her answer.

"I feel as though something amazing will happen. I'm not sure if it's the same feeling as you, but that's what I feel. I'm heading off to bed. Good night, Renee."

"Night, Rachel," Renee whispered as she watched the Obelisk leave. She turned her gaze to the moon.

"Something amazing…"

* * *

At the main building, Asuka, Sho, and Judai walked out from Judai's duel with Manjoume.

"Too bad you two didn't finish," Asuka said.

"Nah, I would've won anyway."

"Huh?"

"My face down card. It was Monster Reborn."

Asuka's eyes widened as realization dawned on her. Judai looked back at her and smiled. Then he and Sho started to take off towards the Osiris dorms.

"See ya later, Asuka!" Judai shouted as he turned to look back at her, all without stopping.

Asuka smiled and waved.

_Oh yes, _she thought as she made her way back to her dorm, _this year is going to be very interesting._


End file.
